Jasper
Jasper You can add a picture of your character here by clicking "Insert" and "Media". Known Information Used to be, asking for a cup of “Cold Water” in the right tavern in Cole, got you the services of an infamous blind Alchemist who'd do anything if the price was right or the half-fae apprentice she took to looking after. But that was 100 years ago, when The Coldwater Alchemy Co. was well on it's way to becoming a thriving Black Market Alchemy business on the shadowy streets and back alley ways of the famous port city. Little is known about Jasper before he came to Cole. As a half-fae donkey Jasper was kicked out of Paradox at very young age for something he's been noted to refer to as "A Domino Effect" In the mortal word before his death he was believed to have traveled with a circus from sometime and was treated cruelly by just about everyone he met, until an old blind Alchemist woman bought him off a slave trader passing though Cole. She taught him her skills, and how to stick to the shadows of the big city and in return he was her eyes and very large ears as together they ran a business that would cure anyone if the price was right, and maybe even keep their mouths shut about it if they tipped well enough. That was before Jasper cured someone he shouldn't have though, a monster who went after the urchin children of the city when no one else was looking. Jasper could of stopped it from happening but chose not to until that monster came to his own doorstep, burning the secret lab The Coldwater's worked out of to the ground with Jasper inside. He must of done something heroic to be given a second chance all these years later, but his memory has gone a bit cloudy, and now he just wants to get back into the Alchemy business. Recently Jasper was tricked by the Fae Brier and may have accidently broken Paradox a little bit. He was sentenced to a month in "The Pocket" by Magpie at this years Fae Court. Status ∞ Allies * Whiskey * Layola Mond-Licht * Karalli * Caliban Sadero *Anton Delfino Enemies *Pippin (Pynleon) Zölest Obituaries * Rumors *It is rumored that upon his return Jasper actually forgot he was a half- fae donkey and given that there were no mirrors at his gathering he believed himself human for several days until more of his memory came back to him. *It is also rumored that Jasper is some how linked to an infamous Crime Kingpin in Cole known only as "The Mule." *He's the finest fighter in all of Port Frey. He just wants the other returned to feel important, so he doesn't show off. *It is rumored he's actually blind, but very, very good at subtle echolocation. *Why does Jasper dislike Dace so much? Some speculate it’s something to do with an unflattering donkey mask that was doing the rounds in the Dacian quarter of Port Frey last season. *Jasper is V *Rumor has it that Jasper is a cassenova type NO ONE can resist his charm *Jasper is Engaged to a wanted criminal of Port frey. Her name is Emily. She's crazy AF *Jasper may be looking to get into politics *Jasper is the half-fae who told Briar about Paradox when he gave him a God Shard. *Rumor has it Jasper admitted to killing his betrothed while drunk *Jasper is in Magpies pocket, only those at court know why but he may indeed find secrets within *Jasper was set up by UNITY to throw him out of the race for Governor. They framed him for the disappearance of his betrothed, Emily. UNITY doesnt want Faes in power. *Jasper captains a powerful frigate called the "Lucky Jenny", it rest in cove waiting for its Captain to one day take sail again. *In order to avoid utter catastrophe, Jasper and a band of Fae-Blooded had to travel back in time to stop his own wedding from happening, thus it was revealed that Jasper is in fact the Legendary Donkey King of Paradox, who stole Lady Emily of Edge on her wedding day to bring her to safety in Paradox. *He's the notorious donkey fae of Port Frey and Paradox and Pockets! *Rumor has it, Jasper just wants to help the fae blooded, but as the nature of the fae is, it might come across wrong to others. Quotes * "I'm a donkey, not a rabbit." * "This is The Worst Day of My Life." Character Inspirations The Donkey Kids from Pinocchio, Nick Bottom from A Midsummer Night's Dream, Autolycus from A Winter's Tale, Willy Wonka, and Lupin The Third. Soundtrack Edit Songs that put you in the mood to assume the role of your character, or that remind you of them.